Gemini
by Cara Miro
Summary: This is a sequel to Crazy For You. This time, Yamato will ask Will You marry me? Inspired by the song Gemini by Sponge Cola.


**As of October 14, 2005: **Haller! It's Ballet Kitty again… This is my birthday gift to myself. I'm fifteen now. (As if anyone cares.) So, I hope you enjoy this!

--------------------------------------------------------->

This is sort of like a sequel to "Crazy For You". This time, Yamato proposes to Sora. This would be better if it had some lyrics… Don't know the song _Gemini_ or the band Sponge Cola? Email me if you want the version of this story with lyrics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The usual…. DON'T own anything except the plot. Digimon belongs to some animation company, not sure which one… The song _Gemini_ belongs to Sponge Cola.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

Gemini

**

Yamato P. O. V:

It was a rainy day and there were four men in one particular flat. They were just having a good time until out of the blue…

"So have you decided to pop the question?" Taichi Yagami asked his friend Yamato Ishida.

"What question?" Yamato replied, his blue eyes angrily glaring at his friend.

"Oh you know what he means..." Koushiro Izumi butted in on their conversation.

"What does he mean?" Yamato continued to play dumb, but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"The stupid act doesn't work for you, bro." Takeru Takaishi added, smirking at his brother, "Tai does it naturally but you suck at it."

"Will the three of you please give it a rest?" the older blond demanded.

"Okay... but we just wanna know **when** you're proposing to Sora and **how** you will do it!" Taichi replied.

"You're curiosity is worse than a girl's." Koushiro grumbled at the brunette.

"Look who's talking!" Taichi snapped, "You're the one with the curious mind here!"

"So… have you decided yet?" Takeru asked his brother, smirking.

"All right already! I have!" Yamato relented, "But I have no idea how to do it…" he added sheepishly.

"As always…" Takeru mumbled, "As long it has something to do with Sora, he never knows what to do… And to think he's been dating her for five years now…"

"I heard that!" Yamato shouted at his brother.

"Hmmm… let's see…" Taichi said, with a fake accent and stroking an imaginary beard, "When you got her to be your girlfriend, you sang for her at your concert… now… what could we do?"

"Tai, once again, you're a genius!" Takeru shouted, "Well once every ten years as always…" he added under his breath.

Suddenly, it was like Yamato forgot that he had people with him, because he started acting like a fool with too much muttering under his breath…

"You know what?" Koushiro said, "Why don't we do something special and private?"

"Yes!" Yamato screamed, "But what do you mean by special, hmm?"

"Oh you know the works…" Koushiro said, and he started blabbering about his plan.

"Koushiro Izumi, _that_ is one of the most brilliant plans you have ever come up with!" Takeru shouted, thinking that Koushiro's idea was a good one.

After a few months of planning and rehearsing:

Sora P. O. V:

Sora Takenouchi was preparing for her date with Yamato. She was just wondering what he meant by this being "the most memorable date of their lives", when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she greeted the caller.

"Sora this is Mimi." The voice said, "Did you happen to receive something from the mail?"

"Uh… no." the redhead replied.

"Oh well… when it comes, please use it." Her friend replied, "And this is _not_ what Yama means about "being the most memorable night of your life."

"What do you mean?" Sora demanded.

"Looks like I've said too much! Bye!" Mimi chirped.

"Oh well…" Sora grumbled as she put down the phone, "I'll just have to wait and see…"

She went inside her bathroom and took a shower. Next, she stepped into her walk-in closet. She raided it for something formal but a bit sexy, but she couldn't find anything perfect.

Her maid knocked on her door and informed her that there was a package for her. Sora stepped out of her room and saw a big flat box. She took it to her room and opened it. The box revealed a spaghetti strap, satin black gown. She looked further and saw a long slit on both sides.

"This gown is perfect!" Sora thought to herself as she put it on.

Then she did her red hair into a half-moon braid. She got her jewelry box ad chose to wear a silver pendant with rubies that was shaped like the crest of love. Yamato had it specially made for her that was why it was her favorite. She was never fond of make-up but she put on a little blush, eye shadow and lip-gloss.

She was just about to go down when the doorbell rang. Her maid answered it and called for her. She grabbed her bag and went down to see Daisuke, Ken, Takeru and Iori.

"Hi guys!" She said, "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to take you to your date, Cinderella." Daisuke replied jokingly.

They went outside and stepped into a limo. When they got inside, Sora asked,

"Is this his surprise?"

"Nope." Ken replied, "As tempted as we are to tell you… we can't."

"Besides, my brother would skin us alive." Takeru added.

"So… got any interesting issues to tell me about?" Sora asked, raising one eyebrow at them.

"Oh boy there are a lot." Iori replied.

For the rest of the ride the five of them were chatting and teasing like anything. Suddenly, the limo came to a halt.

"I take it we're at the venue?" the lone female asked.

"Oh yeah, Your Majesty." Daisuke replied teasingly as they got down.

Sora got out of the limo and saw a breath-taking view. They just stepped into a pathway that had cherry and peach blossom trees on the side. And those trees were studded with orange, blue, red, green, purple, white, gray, pink, yellow, and maroon lights.

"Uh… Sora?" Ken snapped her out of her amazed reverie, "We know you like the view and all… but there is one special guy waiting for you!"

"Huh?" Sora said, "Oh yeah, come on then!"

"We can't come…" Iori informed her, "We can only fetch you up to this point."

"Oh okay…" Sora sighed, "How will I know where to go?"

"Just go straight and you'll know where to go." Takeru replied.

Sora obeyed the instructions to go straight. Just as she felt like she had walked a mile and that she got lost, she suddenly saw a woman with cinnamon brown hair with pink streaks.

"Sora!" Mimi squealed, " I was beginning to think that you got lost or something!"

"Hey Mimi." Sora said smiling at her friend, "I thought you were in America!"

"What and miss this date of yours for the world, are you kidding me?" Mimi asked rhetorically as she handed Sora a red rose.

"Huh? What's this?" Sora asked.

"Never mind that, just go ahead!" Mimi informed her friend, "By the way, keep going straight."

Sora went on and next encountered Takeru and Hikari; Miyako and Ken; Koushiro and Jyou; Iori and Daisuke; and Taichi, who all gave her red roses.

Afterwards, she soon reached a clearing, which had cherry blossom trees and rose bushes on the side. In the center of the clearing, she saw a smiling Yamato holding a bouquet of roses for her.

"I thought you'd never make it." He said softly as he gave the roses to her.

"Wow." Sora muttered, "You really went overboard this time."

"Anything for you, Sora." He replied sweetly.

"By the way, how special _is _this date?" Sora asked curiously as she looked around her and back at her boyfriend suspiciously.

"Glad you asked." Yamato replied, as he went to the platform where Sora saw his band mates.

"Hit it guys!" Yamato said and hen he sang:

_ At this point…listen to the song Gemini by Sponge Cola _

"Oh, Yama, that is so sweet." Sora murmured as he walked towards her.

"I hope you got the meaning of the song…" Yamato said hopefully. "Just in case you didn't…" he trailed off as he kneeled on one knee and got something out of his pocket.

"Sora, I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. Just like the song said '_Let me know if dreams can come true, let me know if this one's yours too_.'" Yamato said, "Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will marry you." Sora replied as she smiled at him and he put the ring on her finger.

At that point, everyone jumped out of their hiding places, and shouted,

"ABOUT TIME THIS HAPPENED!"

"So this is what you meant about it being the most memorable date ever?" Sora asked her fiancée grinning.

"You got it, love…" Yamato grinned back at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please, if this fanfic stinks… just break it to me gently. By the way, this whole proposal thing-y, I took it out of how my cousin proposed to his girlfriend. The ending stinks I know… but hey, I tried my best! Come one now, review! Do it as a birthday present for me, please?


End file.
